Switched Realities
by Psychicdragon5555
Summary: Kaylee, a normal girl with a bad attitude, thanks to some family drama, finds herself suddenly in a supposed-to-be-fiction-world of pokemon. Her pokemon knowledge limited to what she played in pokemon games as a kid, must now take on a real pokemon world.


Switched Realities

A.N. This not going to read exactly like a normal Pokemon fan fic at first, but it will get to the Pokemon world soon. The main protagonist (and narratives this story at least at the point) is Kaylee Johnson. She s 15 turning 16 and has rich cameral brown hair with light brown streaks from the sun. Eyes are bright crystal ocean blue and she s average height with long legs. Little does she know, she s going to become a Pokemon trainer soon.

_Chapter 1-How this all started_

My alarm rings with a loud beep and the sound is as irritating as a screaming baby. Groaning and getting my jungle of hair out of my face to see, I stumbled over to turn the noise off. 6:30am the clock told me. It was going to be another day of hell

"Kaylee, you better be up and not laying around in bed! You have math homework you didn't finish," Mother yelled from downstairs, informing me of the obvious.

"I'm up! Relax Mom it's 6:30 and the bus doesn't leave for another two long hours. I'm not doing university calculus, just some basic trigonometry."

I shout back.

This happened every school morning. The bleeping of the stupid alarm, the yelling, the fighting-it was a cycle of never ending hell.

I make my way downstairs and put some toast in the toaster. My books and blinder is already out for me to work on my homework.

"Why do I have to work on this now? My brain isn't even functioning yet," I ask in annoyance.

"You know the answer silly. Instead of math homework, you decided on to go out with friends until two in the morning and leave it for the last minute."

Thanks Mother for making me feel a freak for having an actual social life. Rolling my eyes and not even bothering to answer I stare at the math problems. The blanks taut me as I try to remember the directions from math class.

"What happened to the young girl who used to be so sweet?"

I look up at the out of nowhere question from my mom. There is an full answer for that Mom, I think to myself, you just don't know it.

"If you don't know it by now Mom, maybe you should actually call Dad and ask," I say straight faced, hitting the area where it would hurt my mom the most-my dad.

Her face went from a bright crimson red to a completely blood drained white. She made a sound from her lips and it wasn't a word but a short high squeak. While she reacted, I silently worked on my math homework as my brain decided to kick in. After about a minute of pure silence, she left the room upset and speechless. I really want to say I feel guilty or ashamed, but it was justified in my mind.

Finally about an hour passed and my painful homework was finished. My mom had yet to show her face to me again.

Later I got everything ready and still no mom. I couldn't be worried about it-I had better things to do and my mom was always an emotion wreak.

At school, I walk into my Science class with my teacher staring right at me with a frown on his face.

"Miss Johnson, you know what you are?"

"A human, a girl? Someone bored by this class?," my mouth shoots off without me thinking. The class laughs and quiets down fast as the teacher gives them all a glance of disapprove.

"Good wit and being a smart aleck doesn't get you by in life young lady. You are late. For the tenth time this month. So where were you this time?"

"Well, you talk nonsense for the first fifteen minutes so I hung out around the school until now. Otherwise my attention would have been on empty before you arrived at anything worth learning." I was doomed to detention anyway, may as get some rep points.

My teacher shook his head and handed me a detention slip and pointed me to my seat.

Madison came me a high-five as I took my seat. "Only you could take on Mr. Anderson like that and not get send to the office," she whispered to me.

"Nothing, really. This place bores me to pieces so I have to get my brain some use somehow."

The rest of the lesson dragged on. It was like the world could end and we could still in this classroom and not know anything.

Hours later and the school day was over. I have about two hours of homework but that could wait; I had a shopping trip with my friends planned.

Not even five feet in door, and my mom was standing right there. I couldn't fully describe the look of angry and sadness if I had days to explain it all. Her eyes were glistening with pain with strained red on the rims around her eyes. Tears flowed down like a waterfall. Arms crossed and locked like doors, staring straight at me-it was clear. I was in deep trouble.

"Hi mom, how are you? I m so sorry about this morning. I was tired and moody and not even awake yet. As much as we need to talk about it, I really have to run. My friends are waiting and I just came home to-

"You aren't going anywhere today!" my mom shouted, cutting me off.

Speechless was an understatement. You could have fit the Titanic in the space my mouth was dropped open.

"Can I just explain... I started but again I was interrupt again. This HAD to be important. Mom wasn t a confrontation person for the most part; she said her comments and then she would run away, hoping they made their mark.

"I called your father today. Just as you said." The awkwardness got even greater, if that was even possible.

"What did he say?" My voice getting smaller and smaller.

"He told me that you phoned him many times to tell him that I was making your life hell."

Looking down in total shame, and biting my lower lip like it was going to burst open with the perfect way to solve this, I didn't know what to say. Yes, I didn't like it here. Every day I fought tooth and nail with her. Every day was a void of nothing to do and boredom between the fighting and trying to use my wit to make things interesting. The moment I looked at her and saw the raw agony at her learning what I complained to my father all the time, it didn't seem such a good idea.

"That's not all," she continued, "Your school phoned me They are tired of your bad attitude, and always being late to classes. Your grades are in toilet-failing 2 classes, barely passing 2 and the other 2 are only C pluses." She paused and sighed and kept going. "I don't know what do with you anymore. Can you explain to me what is going on with you? Let me in-make me understand your actions and thoughts. Remember when we used to talk about everything? As little as you didn't like the shirt I brought you. Big as life dreams and what was unfair in the world."

At that moment, her wonderful heartfelt speech, I was so temped to tell her the full story. It would be the magic key to opening the whole world of perfect it always appeared. Sadly, it was an image, knowing the truth would hurt and destroy. Therefore, I had to get her off fast.

"Any thought of ever speaking to you about anything semi personal was shattered after you divorced my father." I speak in a calm stern tone. She wouldn't understand. I was protecting her more than she would ever know.

"Honey you know it was complexed. I don't even know all the details. All I know was we did' t get along and made each other miserable and you as well. It was for the best," She explains kinda sweetly.

"You mean you were very selfish who decided to break it off without thinking of others feelings!" I shouted back. Painful as that was, I had to do it. Anything to get out of this topic before something got leaked.

"Listen here brat and listen well. Mistakes were made but you had no reason to act like a spoiled self-pitiful twit!" my mother screamed back, all her visible sadness was gone and being all angry now.

I gave her the finger and stomped off to my room. Grabbing my phone I texted my friends saying I couldn t make it and rescheduled the trip.

Full of angry I start to hit my pillow as a punching bag until I calm down. After releasing all my negative energy I start at my ceiling and around my room. My eyes caught something I haven t touched in ages. I walk over across my room and pick up my gameboy and my case of games. My whole childhood was about those games. When I was in my little world of Pokemon, I didn t hear the fighting or know all the real world problems. All there was my little creature friends, training them and battling.

_God this is so childish now. I should have thrown it out a long time ago. If my friends ever saw this was still here, they wouldn t let me hear the end of it_, I told myself. Dust covered all the games and gameboy so I blew it off and put them on my dresser to remind myself to give it to some little kid who could use it later.

Being tired, I decide that a nap would be good. I rest my eyes and quickly fall asleep.

Voices fill the air and wake me up. I open my eyes to a sight beyond my mind could explain. My room was totally changed. The walls were not orange and pink, but a calm shade of blue. Instead of my stack of movies, CDs and TV show DVDS, there was books everywhere. The furniture was all different-my dressers was not to be found but a huge closet was at a side of the room. Also, the bomb like explosion of usually mess that filled the room was now first class maid worthy of clean. That wasn t even the biggest shock-there was images of strange creatures all over. They were in forms of clocks, on books, even on some of my clothes. Some of those creatures I knew, they were same pokemon that were in my pokemon games!

_Chapter 2-New School_

I look around the room again. My eyes had to be deceiving me. After pinching myself to make sure I wasn t dreaming, I felt slight pain so my dream theory was out. My next logical explanation was I just somehow got carried from my room into another room in another place. One that happened to be strangely kiddish and covered in Pokemon.

Next, I decide to go downstairs and see the source of those voices. As I get to the last step, I feel my breath escape me like my soul going out of my body. The edges of my vision start to go black until the darkness consumes me.

Unfamiliar blurry faces danced around me as light came into my level of sight again.

"Is she breathing? Or awake yet? I know today is an exciting day for her but I didn t think she would faint over it," I hear one soft female voice say.

My eyes fully opened clearly and four people surrounded me. There was two males; one was tall and an adult of about forty. The other male was a young child around eight. The other three people were a woman about the same age as the man, and quite cute girl toddler. They all had similar chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, so I am guessing it's a family.

What the hell I am doing here?", I blurt out, asking the first question that appears in my head.

They all reacted the same-raised eyebrows, blank confused looks and looking at each other like they had no idea what I was talking about.

First to answer me was the maybe father. His eyes were gentle and his hair was almost too cool for a guy his age. It was short yet had length, and had I-made-my-hair-messy-on-purpose look to it. Not to mention I didn't see any signs of balding.

"Honey, you're my daughter. Does your head hurt anywhere? Did you bang it on the way down?" He sounded extremely concerned and looked me over carefully, checking for any sign of bleeding or bruising.

I felt weak and near faint again. Did he just call me HIS daughter? This guy could' t be my father. Pinching myself again, I feel pain yet again so I was still not dreaming.

"You are sure about that?" My mind couldn't wrap itself around this right now. I couldn't think of any excuse to make this situation logical.

The man looks suddenly even more concerned, if that was even possible. He glances at his possible wife and then back at me.

"Do you remember anyone in this room? I don't you should go to school today," the man asks.

I stare at every face in the room, hoping something will click to realize why I m in such a strange place. Sadly, not a single bit of knowledge comes to mind. Then a second thought come: what school here? I seem to be in some really strange place and I doubt my school is around here.

"Err what school are you talking about here?" I reply back, deciding I don't want to cause any more conflict by saying I don't know any people here.

His mouth opens, as do everyone else's.

"You really hit your head hard didn't you? It's fine. My head isn"t my main concern here; it's that school you just mentioned. Where is it? Why am I going? Did I get kicked out of my old school?" I say, questions just flowing out of me faster than I can think.

He shakes his head at me. The school you have been going since you were twelve years old. First, you go to basic education school to learn reading, writing, math to be able tackle Pokemon school where you learn how to battle properly. You are almost done with pokemon school being fifteen. Then you finally get to pick your pokemon partner and go off on a wonderful journey. Or if you choose the other paths you go into farther training for a career or even go into a career right way. Any of this ringing any connections in your brain?"

Let's see: I'm in a house I don't remember, I'm with people I don t know, I have no where I am. Yes, I'm going to know exactly the school system here because it s the biggest detail here. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"It starting to sound familiar", I quickly lie. The less time spend here and being asked questions the better. "I'll go to school. No sense being behind if I'm fine and healthy here."

The people in the room look at me again, deciding if I am well enough to go to school.

The mother speaks up, "Ok. Going to school may be good for triggering her memory, and she seems to be doing better already. We will just give notes to the teachers to tell them to watch out for her, and if she feels unwell again, she can come home."

After some more debating, we all end up in the car riding. Sitting by the window, I take a peek outside at my environment. I nearly grasp out-loud at the sight-Pokemon! That are alive and not on posters in games or animated. They appear outside just as cows or deer would. This isn't getting anymore sane by the minute is it?

Finally we arrive at school and it appears normal enough unless you count it being on the older side. Huge steel front doors and fences around the property. Healthy green grass is neatly surrounds the area in between the sidewalks and building. Some trees and plants appear planted at random in the grass. The building itself is very conservative looking, all different shades of grays bricks. It had four different levels and then one tower on the far lower right. Windows are in every shape and size, but most are smaller other than a few huge ones on the main floor. Vines twisting around parts of the building, without it being overwhelming.

_An old fashioned looking boarding school_, I thought,_ this may be the most normal thing I've encountered so far._

That was until I got inside. As the doors opened, people were running around everywhere and some people were gathered in a crowd to watch something. I go over to check it out, and I saw a Charmander and a Gastly battling. They looked just like their animated counterparts, minus the 2D appearance that I was used to compared the real life I was witnessing right now.

I sought the desire to scream. Why was I seeing Pokemon? Pokemon aren't real! It s a TV show and other parts of the franchise like video games . Turning around, the people who rode with me seemed to be gone already.

"Ember!" the black haired teen shouted at the Charmander.

The other trainer didn't even flinch. He was calm and simply replied, "Dodge it to the left!"

The Gastly quickly got out of the way quite graceful, but the Charmander still aimed and fired. A bright red flame came from it's mouth and flew around the room.

"OUCH!" I yelled. The flame hit me on my upper body.

I look around while yelping, everyone seems used to it and they had stepped away without even thinking and were untouched. On the other hand, I had pain shooting up and down my rib cage and stomach.

"Kaylee I thought you were better than this by now. Last time you got hit with an attack, I can t even recall. Let's take you to nurse's office," an older woman said from the crowd.

"Err...but..." I started to say, remembering when I was very young and watched Ash get burned a few times, even his whole body, and no one ever seemed to care too much.

"Kaylee, it's not a full body burn even. Only a mild burn from a weak fire attack of ember. First degree burn maximum but it's standard procedure as you would know," she said, as we walked down the hall.

At the second mention of Kaylee, I realized she was using my name. How did I am in this different place and they know my actual name? This whole place just baffles me.

I nodded back and smiled in agreement. The less words here, the less confusion for everyone I would make.

Later after I was checked out, I learn a few more things about wherever I am. One, this place uses Pokemon to help heal just like in the show. Although, they don t have a Nurse Joy it seems. Third, my hunch about this building looking like boarding school was right because it was actually a boarding school.

After knowing it was indeed a boarding school, I ask around and found my room key and my room.

My room was on the fourth floor down a long hallway with pictures of all these pictures of people who graduated. The carpet was dark blue and walls were stone. Sometimes it was like being an old castle with all the brick outside and stone inside.

Room 202 was my room, and I see someone already in my room.

"Uhh..Hi," I say to the girl very awkwardly, "So what's your name? I'm guessing you are my roommate?."

The girl had grape purple hair with blue steaks and her staring rather harshly at me didn t make me any less nervous.

"So you decided to find the time to ask my name finally? Amazing", she replies with much sarcasm, "it's Monique and that's the first and last time I'm telling you OK?."

Lamely, I put out my hand open for her to shake it."And you know mine right? Kaylee."

She doesn't take my hand and says, "Of course I know it. Now rumor has it, you are having some memory issues or something after a fall. Is that true? So you don't remember there is a practice exam tomorrow?"

I shake my head. "I've had some minor memory issues, but I'll be fine. Don't know about the practice exam sorry. Thanks for telling me."

Monique rolls her eyes. "Well then you better learn that if you don't get a decent mark on this practice test you delay your exam by three weeks right?

"And why does taking it later worse?" I ask being so confused about all this.

Again, she rolls her eyes and sighs. She looks at her nails and says smugly, "Duh. You don't get first choice of a pokemon with the first batch of the graduating class. Did that fall make you dumb? Scratch that. You were always dumb, now you are just in levels in total stupidity.

God, what's her problem? What did I ever do to her? My hands clench into fists at my side and I try to think of how to answer back.

"Listen, here. Whatever I did or say I m sorry, because I have no idea what is causing you to act like such b**ch to me, my tone getting less polite by the word.

Monique doesn't answer me and she turns around and goes to lays in her bed.

Tomorrow is going to be another weird experience isn t it, I think to myself. I shut off the shutting on the lights and climb into my bed and start to worry about that test tomorrow.


End file.
